gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Horan Family
Duke Guither Horan II Guither has only recently inherited the Duchy of Tyari Tereg, since his late father, Old Constans, was very long-lived. Nevertheless, he's taken the position well. Guither is well known as a lord who is kind to his people, and hard on his enemies. An avid follower of Khanus, he occassionally enters disareements with his less pious Isanian neighbours. An Inquisitor, Gal Morin, is always present at the court as an advisor, though in a more welcome capacity than that of Isana. Guither used to lead his army into battle, when there was need, but six years ago he was thrown from his horse, and his left leg is lame. He can only walk with the aid of a stick. The Horan Palace is located in Glossam. Guither is a tall man (6'3"), and bulky. He has long black hair, and a small pointed beard. Elaine Mara Horan Elaine is the illegitimate sister of Lord Mara, of Mantos. She originally served as the Lady Mara's chambermaid, but Guither fell in love with her and asked for her hand. The lord happily gave her up, being glad to get her away from court. Guither had her baptized, and married her immediately. Though she is grateful to her husband, she doesn't love him. She has borne him two children and sticks with him for them, and for the prestige. Elaine is intelligent but bitter. She is short and slender, and fairly attractive. Her hair is long and dark, with a tint of grey, and her eyes are blue. Lady Carrie Horan Carrie is without doubt the best-looking girl in Tyari Tereg. She is quite a rebel, and very often sneaks out of the palace at night. Only the guard, Ranolf, knows this, and allows it. Carrie is a member of the Cult of the Moon, and sneaks out at least every full moon, if not more. She knows her father would hate her if he found out. Because of her closeness to her father's ear, she is responsible for ensuring the Cult stay one step ahead of the king. Her parents think she is lazy, as she sleeps in often. They also wonder why she has not got herself a suitor yet. Carrie is 5'6, with black, wavy hair. Her eyes are large and brown, and she appears a lot more fragile than she really is Lord Uther Horan VI Uther is the heir to the Duchy. When his father was injured, he took over as general of the Tyarin army. He is a fierce and respected fighter. He has made it is sworn duty to wipe out the Cult of the Moon. His wife Salara was killed two years ago in the Tower of the Moon- she was a historian investigating the tower. He believes it was the Cult's doing (in truth it was the Troglodytes). All that was found was her disfigured head. Uther now slays any Cult member he finds, much to Carrie's anger. Being the Genral, he is often away from court- as such he knows little about Carrie's Cult status. Uther is tall like his father, with long black hair. He is clean shaven, has brown eyes, and is considered very attractive. Category:Rhutalathians Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Rhutalath Category:Tyari Tereg Category:Cult of the Moon